Custom:Adventures of John and Jack
About Adventures of John and Jack is a Subtheme in Ninjago:The Unfolded Series. Year is only 2014 Story (Season 1) Young man Named John Skywalker (Age 14) goes to his first day of summer job to Sunset Town mine. But before this, he gets his ordinary cup of coffee from Coffee Corner what is owned by Mac. John meets Jack O'Mahon and his boss Max in the mine, but these three must face a danger that could destroy their mine. A threat called Monster Arm and Crystal King. Their only weakness are the Red Crystals, and with these they defeat Monser Arm by knocking him to a pool of dark matter. And they defeat Crystal King with... Dynamites! However, Crystal King was not defeated, and grabs Max into his Giant arm. Max has a remote to destroy the mine, so he tells John and Jack to leave the mine. John finds an abandoned droid and decides to take it with him. Jack then takes a red small crystal. Max presses the remote button and the explosives explode, fortunately John and Jack escape in time but Max is trapped in the Mines. John and Jack run into Coffee Corner. John tells Mac that Max is trapped in the mines. At the same time Sensei Wu senses 2 new elements: Darkness and Volcanic. Sensei Wu asks John And Jack outside. They also meet Nya. Sensei Wu asks John and Jack to come to his monastery. John wants to but Jack is a little bit confused. Sensei Wu tells that they will meet his 5 students, but 1 at time. Later in the monastery, Sensei gives John and Jack their new Gi suits and sends them to a mission to Gnarled Forest. Their objective is to infiltrate Mandalorian HQ. John and Jack leave, but however 5 minutes later Wu gets imprisoned, and the Golden weapons are stolen except Nunchucks of Lightning are safe, because Wu sent Jay to help John and Jack. John and Jack arrive near Gnarled Forest by bus in their Gi suits. After they arrive, they sneak in near the defenses. Jack suggests to find a way past the defenses, but John slippers and Mandalorians detect them. But suddenly Jay appears to help John and Jack, but Jay's weapon is taken. Jay, John and Jack are sent to Mandalorian HQ prison. Pre Vizsla introduces himself to the prisoners, and asks His Boss that can he start the attack to the Crux Moon. Later Vizsla starts the attack to release Asajj Ventress, Stone Monsters and Savage Opress. The attack was successful. However Sensei Wu hears shouts. Zane and Kai has came to rescue Jay and others! Zane has a jetpack-glider with him. Zane and Kai fight the Mandalorians, until a heavy-class Mandalorian appears, but he is struck down by Cole. Cole knows where the Golden Weapons are, but they are guarded by Asajj and Lord Garmadon. Pre Vizsla escapes and Cole frees Jay and the others. Cole tells the location of The Ninja Temple, and they head there. However in The Temple, there are more Mandalorians! The Heroes arrive to the temple, only finding out that Lord Garmadon is working for Darth Vader. Asajj is ready to destroy the weapons. But Cole throws a rock to Asajj's head, fainting her. Garmadon gets angry and calls Mandalorians to capture Sensei and others. Cole is climbing the stairs but trips and grabs the ledge. A Mandalorian almost kills Cole, but Sensei saves him. Jay tries to attack Garmadon from behind, but Garmadon hits Jay. Garmadon almost kills Jay, but Lloyd appears and uses his powers to disarm Garmadon. Garmadon uses smoke bombs to escape. Sensei gives the Ninjas their ZX suits. Later they find Garmadon's hideout. Garmadon sees Lloyd and tries to use his Dark Matter spell to make a clone of Lloyd, but Zane comes infront of Lloyd, making an evil clone of Zane. Dark Zane battles Zane. Whilst Garmadon revives Monster Arm into his Dark Matter possesed form. Jay Stays to battle a Rock Monster, John and Jack Deals with Monster Arm, Cole and Zane try to defeat Dark Zane and Wu and Kai take on Garmadon. Lloyd helps John and Jack. Dark Zane pushes Cole off the bridge, but he grabs the ledge. Dark Zane focuses on defeating Zane, but Lloyd sees the moment to defeat Dark Zane, and he backstabs Dark Zane, fading him to the air. Zane pulls Cole up. Meanwhile Sensei and Kai run over to Garmadon. Garmadon pushes Kai down to a rock, but theres a plank in there. Kai puts the plank to the right place to reach back to Garmadon. Meanwhile John and Jack pushes Monster Arm to lava, killing Monster Arm and causing a lava wave. Kai runs back up, before the lava swallows the plank. Kai and Wu are struck down. But a ancient Golden Statue is revealed. Lloyd walks to it and the Statue grants Lloyd Limited Amount of Golden Power. He uses it to defeat Garmadon. Jack puts Garmadon into handcuffs and takes him away. Later in Sunset Town prison, John sees from the radar a escaped prisoner in Ice Mountain... The Heroes arrive to Ice mountain, but are taken to Ogel's Underwater Base Of Operations. Ogel decides to leave there and go to his Ice Mountain Base. Lloyd focuses his powers to overdrive the machinery. Skeleton Drones try to capture the Ninja again, but they fail. Jay activates the self-destruct of the base, and Ninjas run (and swim) away to the shore quickly. Ninjas climb a hard way to the top of the Mountain. Zane gets a signal from the top. He decrypts it and finds out that someone called Von Nebula needs his last part of solid Dark Matter. Ninjas see a rocket fly into space. Later on Ogel sees the Ninja and sends his drones to capture them. Ninjas find a way to destroy the mainframe of the base. Zane freezes him onto a wall and asks that where Darth Vader is. Ogel tells that he is at the Imagination Nexus. Zane tells then that police will pick him up soon. The Ninjas arrive to Imagination Nexus. They found out that the whole place is buzzing with Mandalorians. Heroes battle their way to the top. Darth Vader captures the Ninja, becuse he wants to battle John and Jack. Jack battles Savage Opress, and John battles his father. Jack destroys Savage's Vehicle and captures him. John battles Darth Vader on the bridge on the roof, and he almost fells down. But John jumps up, kicks back, whips around and spins, using Spinjitzu for the first time, and destroys Darth Vaders helmet, turning him back to normal. Ninjas and the others celebrate their victory and the balance between Imagination Nexus and the world. Anakin promises to continue his Jedi Career as a Jedi Master. (Season 2) John and Jack are packing their stuff form their homes and start to move to Ninjago. Anakin is also coming with them. Later when John, Jack and Anakin arrive to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, and Sensei Wu tells them about True Potential. Wu said that one day, John and Jack would find their True Potential. Peace however does not last long when Lord Garmadon escapes Sunset Town Prison. The security cameras didn't pick up anything special. The Next day Garmadon attacks the Monastery with the help of mysterious Stone Army. The whole army destroys the Monastery and steals the Golden Weapons. Ninjas hurry and follow Garmadon to the Golden peaks, where he combines them to form the Mega Weapon. Garmadon escapes with the army to the Island of Darkness using the Weapon. Now that the Ninja are hopeless, they have made a deal with "Grand Sensei" Dareth, that they can train at his Dojo. Sensei tell about the Temple Of Light, where they can restore their Elemental Powers, but the only bad side is, that it's located on The Island Of Darkness. One day, Kai mysteriously disappears. He was taken by a mysterious Entity called Cragger. However, another mysterious entity, Laval saved him, and taught Kai about CHI's powers. Cragger attacked Lion Temple, but was easily defeated by Kai's and Laval's Super CHI Attack. Laval thanked Kai, and brought him back to Island of Ninjago. 3 Days later, Ninjas took off to The Island of Darkness to defeat Lord Garmadon. However the ancient evil Overlord was powerless, which gave the Ninja a chance to get to Temple of Light to restore their Powers. Ninjas got new KX (K'imono E'X'treme) suits and Elemental Blades. Garmadon used Mega-Weapon and created Garmatron, a tank, that could change the World forever... Ninjas battled Garmadon, and broke the Mega-Weapon back to 4 Golden Weapons with the Elemental Blades. Overlord posessed Garmadon to power up both of them. Lloyd unleashed Golden Power, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. He channeled some power, making the Golden Dragon. Overlord and others retreated to Ninjago City by a portal. Ninjas equipped The Golden Weapons and Elemental Blades, making them to find their True Potential. The Ninja Powered up and teleported to Ninjago City, only to find out, that the whole city is transformed. Ninja needed to climb up to the tower, but only Lloyd could. Lloyd saw the Overlord in his true form, and his Father as the Dark Lord, Overlords Right Hand. Lloyd battled Overlord, and He won, turned his Father back to a Mortal Human and Ninjago back to normal. However much of Ninjago City was in ruin. '(Season 3) After Cyrus Borg started to rebuild Ninjago City to new New Ninjago City, there was peace once more in Ninjago. Until Garmadon told the Ninjas that he placed Doomsday Devices all around Ninjago before he was defeated. Now with Temple Of Fortitude as their home, Ninjas were ready for anything. One day a invasion of Sith Troopers arrived to Ninjago, but the Ninjas defeated them easily, making them retreat. Ninjas visited the Temple Of Spinjitzu in the island of Artidax to Power Up their Powers. Doomsday devices first appeared to the Construction Site of New Ninjago City, but Ninjas didn't destroy them. They used their Elemental powers to stop the Devices, but the Devices retreated. Ninjas found out that the crystals in their Golden Weapons were stolen, so the ninjas paid a visit at Sensei Garmadon's monastery to train themselves and to find out where the crystals are. Nya told the location of the Samurai X cave. John took the Ultra Stiker. The Heroes paid a visit at the small Island Where the Crystals were hidden. Captain Soto, a pirate Captain who took the crystals was there. Ninjas battled Soto. Later he was wrapped with a rope by Jack. Ninjas took back the crystals. Kai heard about the Outland trouble at Land Of Chima. A Scorpion called Scorm was planning to get all of the CHI. Kai stopped him easily just using his Powers and CHI. The Doomsday General, Cryptor finished his Doomsday Machine and arrived to Destroy Ninjago Once and for all. Jack had a new Mech, that had a weapon which combines his and John's elemental Blades. The Doomsday Machine had a forcefield, which made it difficult to destroy it. However Jay discovered it's weakness, which was the front part of the Machine. Cryptor retreated to a Comet, while leaving The Ninja to defeat Doomsday Devices. John and Jack took 2 Spacefighters and went off to space to battle Cryptor. Cryptor had a Doomsday Cannon, which could destroy the whole Planet. Cryptor took his Spacefighter and chased John and Jack. Then they came near an asteroid and John had an idea to go toward the asteroid and spilt up. John and Jack did that and Cryptor exploded with his spacefighter. John and Jack destroyed the Cannon with their Jedi Powers. Ninjas celebrated their victory without knowing that Cryptor was still alive in space... Novel Chapters 1.A Rocky start John goes to his first day at summer job to the mines. 2.The Mines The boys hit the Motherload, but Crystal King attempts to stop them. 3.Sensei Wu John and Jack escape the mines and meet Sensei Wu and Nya. 4.Masters of Spinjitzu John and Jack arrive to the Monastery, were they get their Gi suits and train Ninjutsu. 5.Gnarled Forest John and Jack are sent to Gnarled Forest to defeat the Mandalorians. 6.Mandalorian Ambush John's and Jack's cover is blown and Jay arrives to help them, but are captured, and later saved. 7.Garmadon's Plan Ninjas arrive to the Ninja Temple to get the Golden Weapons. 8.Monster Arm's Return Ninjas get their ZX suits and battle Garmadon and Dark Zane. 9.Goin' To North? Ninjas head to Ice Mountain, but are captured to Ogel's underwater base. 10.Icy Drones Ninjas Get to the top of the Mountain and face Ogel. 11.Nexus John, Jack and the others head to Nexus City to the tower. 12.Imagination Nexus John faces his father and defeats him, making Anakin good again. 13.Peace of Ninjago John, Jack and Anakin pack their stuff and move to Ninjago. 14.Escape Lord Garmadon escapes the prison with Overlords help. 15.The Mega Weapon Garmadon steals and combines the 4 Goden Weapons to form the Mega Weapon 16.Entities Kai mysteriously is kidnapped by Cragger. 17.For Chima! Now that Kai has masteres CHI's power, Kai and Laval restore peace to Chima. 18.Island of Darkness Ninjas arrive to island of Darkness and sneak to The Temple of Light. 19.Kimono Extreme Ninjas gain their new powers and battle Garmadon. 20.The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Lloyd powers up, becoming the Golden Ninja, and battles Overlord-Garmadon. 21.True Potential Ninjas teleport back to Ninjago City and prepare for the Final Battle. 22.Age of Technology Now that New Ninjago City is being built, Garmadon tells about the Doomsday Devices. 23.The Invasion Sith Troopers invade Planet Crux, but are easily won. 24.Heavy Metal Fight Doomsday Devices arrive to New Ninjago City. 25.Captain Soto Captain Soto steal the Elemental Crystals from the Golden Weapons, and Ninjas go after him. 26.Outlands Kai hears about Scorm in Chima, with Laval's help, Scorm is stopped. 27.Doomsday Cryptor finishes his Doomsday Machine, and attacks Ninjago. 28.Space Battle Cryptor retreats to a comet, while John and Jack try to stop him. Characters Good Guys Introduced in Season 1 * John Skywalker * Jack O'Mahon * Kai * Jay * Zane * Cole * Lloyd * Sensei Wu * Nya * Yoda * Anakin Skywalker * Max Stone * Mac Bad Guys Introduced in Season 1 * Darth Vader * Monster Arm * Crystal King * Savage Opress * Pre Vizsla * Asajj Ventress * Stone Monsters * Lord Garmadon Good Guys Introduced in Season 2 * Laval Bad Guys Introduced in Season 2 * Overlord * General Kozu Sets (Season 1) * Coffee Corner * Mandalorian Ambush * Monster Arm Showdown * Battle of Ninja Temple * Garmadon's Hideout * Ogel's Ice Mountain Base * Ogel's Underwater Base * Mandalorian HQ * Battle Of Nexus Tower * The Final Battle for Imagination (Season 2) *Zane's Ice Mech *Golden Peaks *Temple Of Light *Garmatron Battle *The Golden Dragon *Battle For Chima *The Dark Fortress (Season 3) *Sith Trooper Dropship *Battle against Captain Soto *Trouble at The Construction site *Outland Battle *Doomsday Machine *Spacebattle Gallery